1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of interacting frames between multiple electronic devices and electronic system thereof, and more particularly, to a method of interacting frames between multiple electronic devices and electronic system thereof for determining a relative position between multiple electronic devices and corresponding display modes when they are approaching or connecting to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic technology advances, various portable electronic devices such as tablet computers or smart phones are widely used in daily life. The tablet computer has many advantages such as small size, light weight, easy manipulation and versatile functions (e.g., take photos, surf the Internet, documentations, receive and send E-mail, and so on) to become popular to the people.
However, limited by its small size, a screen of the tablet computer could be too small for watching and reading. For example, videos and characters displayed by the screen could be too small to cause visual fatigue. It is inconvenient for users to enlarge the videos and characters. In addition, multiple users may have difficulties in watching the screen with small size, which becomes an obstacle to the users in sharing information when using the tablet computer. Therefore, there is a need to improve the prior art.